


Contemplation Rose

by mergatrude



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-26
Updated: 2009-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/pseuds/mergatrude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-<i>Eclipse</i> Elaine and RayK snippet.  Say it with flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contemplation Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_flashfiction Apology Challenge. China_shop, thank you for beta and for being wonderful.

"I'll be right there." Elaine laid the last sweater on the drying rack before wiping her hands on a towel, and went to answer the door. At this hour it could only be Sally from 4B with mint chocolate chip ice cream and her latest boy troubles.

On the other side of the door, though, was the new Detective Ray Vecchio.

"I… Sorry to come by so late." He shifted self-consciously and offered her a bunch of flowers.

Surprised, she took them without even thinking. Elaine hadn't been on the receiving end of too many flowers—make that _bouquets_ of expensive flowers; blush-pink roses, tiny white daisies, something she recognised from her sister's wedding as lisianthus, soft ferns, all wrapped in florists' paper.

"Thank you?" Elaine wasn't sure what to make of it. He was more dressed up than when she'd last seen him at the precinct. Now he was wearing a nice button-down shirt and neatly pressed charcoal pants. She hadn't drunk so much at Fraser's crazy fake-birthday party that she'd agreed to go out with him, had she? She thought he'd left with Fraser anyway, both of them still wearing party hats.

"No, it's you know," he began. "Today wasn't so good, even if we won. And I thought it must've been really not fun for you." He ducked his head.

She gave a surprised laugh. "I have to admit that being grilled by IA before I even graduated was not on my to-do list." She sniffed the flowers appreciatively. "This is thoughtful of you, but really not necessary. I mean, you were the one who sent them packing, eventually."

"Nah, it's okay. You've been really great since this gig started. So it's kind of a thank you, as well." He shoved his hands into his pockets and shuffled his feet. "So I'll see you at the station tomorrow, huh?" and turned away down the corridor.

She thought for a moment about inviting him in, but let him go, leaning against the door frame to watch as he walked away.

"Oh." He turned at the top of the stairs. "If you ever want to go out dancing…" He gave another little shuffle and winked, before heading down the stairs.

That was more like what she'd expected. She smiled as she closed the door and went to look for a vase, noticing that a few of the flowers on one side were crushed, as if the bouquet had been lying on its side for a while. She teased the damaged blooms out of the arrangement and placed the vase on the table.

"Elaine?" There was another knock on the door—that had to be Sally. She grabbed a box of tissues and went to open the door.


End file.
